


Fanart: World's hardest working shirt

by gryzdolnik



Series: TOG BINGO [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: "All & More Loves Joe" Server Bingo 2021, Comic, Fanart, Joe's shirts have it rough..., M/M, my apologies Joe, what even is anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryzdolnik/pseuds/gryzdolnik
Summary: Inspired by the "Joe's shirt doing all the work" square on the "All & More loves Joe" Bingo Card
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: TOG BINGO [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214006
Comments: 32
Kudos: 165
Collections: All And More Loves Joe Server Bingo 2021





	Fanart: World's hardest working shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure about the rating. Should I add any tags? Any suggestions?


End file.
